Desire
by Madame Onyx
Summary: Zuko needs stress relief. Sokka just needs a walk, but gets a whole lot more. One-shot, might continue it if enough reviews are sent. Rated M for some language and sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Okay, so I totally know I have an AU to work on, but I'm having a little mind-clogging right now, so to clear it up I'll write a short one-shot! It MIGHT turn into a full story IF I get enough reviews, so keep your fingers crossed. **

**So without any more delay, smutty Zuko and Sokka galore!**

How could Aang possibly want to go to school? It was nothing but boring classes and guarded doors and mean teachers looking for any excuse to bite your head off. Plus, hello, homework! And it wasn't just any old school – it was flippin' _Fire Nation_ school!

His greatest enemies were surrounding him, and just one punk with a stupid plan could pull off that headband and he's dead.

Sokka rubbed his temples, head throbbing. He knew Aang was the Avatar and everything, but he still marveled at how childish he could be. Even if he _was _twelve.

Sokka lay down on the hard cave floor and stared outside. It was afternoon, the bright sun shining over this – Sokka hated to admit – scenic Fire Nation land. How a people could turn bad in this land surrounded by waterfalls and wild flowers and grassy slopes, he had no idea.

_Maybe all firebenders are just born with bloodlust and bad fashion sense, _he thought, catching a pair of girls walking through a field below picking flowers in gaudy red robes. He shifted some more and went over a list of things to do in his head. Clean Boomerang? Done it three times. Go over the maps _again? _He thought his head might explode if he did. Wonder what was taking Toph ad Katara so long at the town nearby? Yes.

Where were they? They had left that morning saying something about sales and clothes, but of course Sokka hadn't been awake yet so he hadn't really listened. Of course they would go shopping – they were girls, even if Toph was a slightly macho girl.

Sokka sighed and decided to go for a walk. It was better than doing nothing, and he felt like admiring the nature around him, so he walked the opposite direction of the town and started into the forest.

Zuko felt trapped by his own life at the palace. He had everything; visiting Mai, royal servants, his honor, his father's love. Or did he?

That was what he kept asking himself as the days dragged into weeks. His father was just as hard and cold as he remembered. Now instead of running into Azula when they butted heads over the avatar, she was right next door, which, frankly, scared the living hell out of him. And Mai . . . well, she was the same; gloomy, apathetic, critical. And a few years ago, he had loved that darkness she held around her.

Now he was kind of annoyed by it. Instead of dreaming about her, there was a different figure in his dreams; he could never see the face or body, just the outline of small but defined shoulders, hair pulled back and startling blue eyes piercing through the murky cloud and into Zuko's brain. The shadow figure would draw him close and hold their indistinguishable face close to his, their breath on his lips . . .

. . . and he'd wake up with very messy sheets.

He had to get some release. At the palace it was impossible to jack-off; servants were everywhere, and the last thing he wanted was the word about Prince Zuko pleasuring himself spreading to every person in the palace.

So he left; he was able to bullshit his way through a lousy excuse to his father about leaving with no escorts or servants, and to Zuko's surprise he actually let him have his mini vacation with little argument. Maybe he was more understanding.

Or maybe he just didn't give a damn, said the voice in his head.

He borrowed an ostrich-horse from a local farmer and rode out to the countryside, to the eastern woods where the flowers were most prominent and a waterfall he remembered seeing was found. Setting up camp was easy, just a simple tent and fire, though he did bring a rather thick and comfy sleeping bag.

He set up his base in a secluded spot by the waterfall, trees and thick bushes hiding him from view as he finished making camp. He sat on the ground, wondering what to do. He was horny, but the quiet out here made him stop and just think about what he was doing with his life.

Sokka walked along until he heard the faint sound of a waterfall and started heading towards it. The faint murmur became a roar as he approached the pool and fall, smiling in an idiotic way as he caught the tiny rainbows in each wave.

He then noticed how hot it was, and how he was sweating. And he was _thirsty_. He looked around and decided the area was clear before slipping out of his clothes. _It's a good day for a swim anyway, _he thought, unaware of the guarded golden eyes watching his from the bushes.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing: The Avatar's ally, alone and in Fire Nation territory! Instantly his mind flew to one point: Was the Avatar with him? Zuko looked all around but couldn't see the giant bison or the Water Tribe girl anywhere. What was her name? Kathara? Kana? Something with a 'k.'

Zuko racked his brain until he remembered the Avatar calling out the boy's name during a battle – Sokka. His name was Sokka? Such a weird name.

Zuko sat there, unsure what to do. Should he capture him and force him to spill where the Avatar was? Or was he dead? No, he couldn't be; the waterbender would have used the Spirit Water she showed him in the Catacombs in Ba Sing Se for sure. Maybe he could use Sokka as bait for –

Zuko's thoughts halted as he saw the Water Tribe boy swivel around, looking for anyone in the area. His breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat soared when he saw them – those sharp, vibrant blue eyes like sapphires standing out from his mocha skin.

Suddenly the silhouette from his dream was completed like a puzzle, and this boy – Sokka – was the piece. Zuko couldn't believe it.

_I've been having wet dreams about a boy? Impossible! There's no way . . ._

The boy started taking off his clothes, and Zuko saw the slim build, the lean muscles underneath the clothes. It was perfect. To his horror, Zuko felt himself stiffen to an almost-complete boner. _No. No no no no nononono. No way. How can I . . . I'm the Prince, I like girls . . . boobs, curves, long hair, boobs . . ._

Sokka stripped off his pants, showing off a curved butt and well-defined legs. Zuko had to cover his mouth with one hand and brace a tree with the other from the fierce electrical jolt that shocked his spine and made his nether regions absolutely hard.

Zuko tried to quiet his heavy breathing with little success and felt a bead of sweat run down his neck. What the hell was happening? He had never felt _THAT _with Mai, ever. He looked up to see Sokka in only his underwear jump into the water, coming back up with a sigh as he floated.

Zuko licked his suddenly dry lips and almost yelped as another bolt coursed through his body when he stared at the boy's abs. "I want to . . . lick them . . ."

He clapped his hand over his mouth. What? What did he just say? How was this boy controlling him like this? He almost groaned when Sokka got back out, water dripping down every crevice it could find.

No. No more. This boy wasn't going to tease him anymore. Zuko's member was already so swelled and hard there was no way he could fully satisfy himself on his own. He started moving towards the boy stealthily.

Sokka was cooled down thanks to the water. He made a mental note to bring Katara and Aang here, the water was so pure and clear. Suddenly he heard breathing and footsteps running at him; he turned and held out his arms in defense, only to have them grabbed at the wrists by . . . Zuko?

"What the f–"

His legs were kicked out from under him, and Zuko pinned him down, leg between his thighs.

"Zuko!" He spat, struggling to get out of his hold to no avail.

"Aang's not here," Sokka said venomously, still not looking at him directly. "And guess what? Even if you did kidnap me, no one knows where I am, so they wouldn't chase after you anyways, you firebending son of a bitch!"

He waited for some snarky reply, but all he heard was ragged breathing. Sokka looked up at Zuko's face –

_Whoa, _was all Sokka could think of when he saw he red rise in Zuko's face. His mouth was parted and he licked his lips hungrily. His eyes were a fierce gold veiled in . . . was that lust? Desire?

_Oh dear god, _Sokka thought as he realized something was poking him in his thigh. Was Zuko . . . was Zuko _hard? _

Before he could think to say anything, Zuko bent down ad roughly pressed his lips against Sokka's. Sokka whimpered when he felt Zuko lick his lips demandingly, ordering for entrance. Zuko lapped at those incredible soft lips he had dreamed about until with a whine of defeat Sokka parted them.

He dove in, fighting with Sokka's tongue for dominance until he won and moved from his lips to his ear. He licked the shell, earning a shiver; he bit the lobe and got a curse muttered under his breath. Zuko smirked for a moment, then continued his ministrations.

He licked down Sokka's neck and kissed and sucked, giving him a nice purple spot on the tender flesh. Zuko moaned at how supple his skin was; so soft ad smooth, and smelling ever so slightly of winter, of fresh snow and icy rain. He unclasped the white tooth necklace around Sokka's neck and threw it impatiently, feeling Sokka shift accidently against his groin. His moan reverberated up the nape of Sokka's neck and into his ear like a whisper, making Sokka groan.

"Zu . . . ko . . . why are you . . . nngh . . . aah!"

Zuko gingerly kissed one of Sokka's nipples and felt a thrill at his reaction. All these little sounds Sokka made were driving him crazy with need. He licked it and watched as Sokka's body arched into his touch as he put his mouth on it and sucked.

"Ooh, aah . . . nya . . . s-stop dammit! That – ah! – tickles . . . o sweet gods . . ."

Zuko growled in his throat as his member twitched violently. He wanted it _now. _But if he took his pleasure quickly, he'd feel needy again in no time. Better take it slow. For now.

Still rolling one nipple around and holding Sokka down, he trailed his hot kisses and licks down to Sokka's navel, where he made the Water Tribe warrior cry out when he dipped in his tongue and kissed the sensitive skin around it. "So . . . hot," Sokka choked out. Zuko's mouth was fiery, like lava with a tongue.

Zuko used both hands to rub up and down Sokka's chest, hearing small sighs and gasps of pleasure. Zuko licked his swollen lips as he cupped Sokka's hard member through his undergarment.

"Aaah!" He moaned, arching even higher and unintentionally bucking into his hand. Zuko smirked, then leaned up to hover his lips just by his ear.

"Hey, Sokka?"

Sokka blinked at him, intelligence coming back into lust-filled eyes. "Wha – what?"

"I'm not holding your hands down anymore."

Sokka stared at him, not understanding, then moving his arms around to feel that they were indeed free. He blushed a severe scarlet. "I . . . I, um," he stuttered, covering his face with his hands.

Zuko kept his fingers at the underwear's waistline. He licked up the center of Sokka's chest, making him shiver. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes. No. Well, I, um . . . it wasn't . . . feeling bad, I mean . . ."

"Beg for it."

"What!" Sokka threw off his arms and stared Zuko in the face, seeing that serious smirk on his face. "Beg for what?"

He licked a nipple, making Sokka bite his tongue to keep from whimpering. "You know what."

Sokka gulped and leaned forward, catching Zuko off guard with his deep kiss that screamed need as he feverishly licked at his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Zuko's more muscled shoulders and gripped his black locks, rubbing his neck and making Zuko moan instead of the other way around. When they parted, Sokka panted for air and stared at Zuko, embarrassed and (in Zuko's mind) adorable as hell.

"Good enough." Zuko's voice cracked as he pushed Sokka down and attacked his mouth like an animal. He broke away and placed his hand at Sokka's waist, locking his amber gaze with Sokka's azure one.

And then he slid underneath his loincloth and gripped his throbbing dick.

Sokka held his hands over his mouth and tried to keep back his sounds as Zuko slipped off his underwear and started stroking his length with slow, steady caresses. His toes curled and his back lifted off the ground. Zuko rubbed a particularly sensitive spot just under the tip and he lost it, bucking wildly.

Zuko whispered, "Don't hold back your voice, Sokka," and dipped his head, covering his member and sucking. Hard.

Sokka couldn't take it. Zuko's course hand rubbing his chest, his husky voice, and now his incredibly searing mouth on his cock.

He screamed and arched almost parallel to the ground, gripping Zuko's hair and yelling out a string of incoherent curses. His seed exploded in Zuko's mouth

Zuko guided Sokka through his aftershocks, then tried to decide what to do with the cum in his mouth. He forced himself to swallow the slightly salty taste, a stray bit running out of the corner of his mouth. Sokka watched him and gripped his shirt, pulling him down to lick the cum off his face. Zuko moaned and kissed him again, rubbing the back of his thighs sensually.

He pulled away and leaned back, sitting on his knees and letting go of Sokka's legs to undo his sash. He struggled to do it himself, his mind too clouded with thoughts of Sokka to focus. Sokka sat up and did it for him, then throwing it across the clearing. Zuko admired his lean muscles flexing in the twilight as he shed Zuko of his shirt.

Zuko leaned against him and pressed their bare chests against each other, making them both shiver and nipping Sokka's ear.

"Shall we go inside?"

Sokka looked at him with hooded eyes, his member regaining hardness. "Inside?"

Zuko stood up, and Sokka saw the obviously engorged rise in his pants. He blushed and took Zuko's offered hand. Zuko led him to his camp where he saw the tent and remains of the burned out fire.

When Zuko stepped inside, Sokka tackled him against the large sleeping bag and pinned him down, biting and sucking at one place on his neck.

"Ow! What are you . . . uun," his eyes rolled back in his head as Sokka started rubbing his hand against his bulge. He pulled off the red fabric and was faced with a large, aching member begging for release. He swiped his tongue under Zuko's belly button, (who knew the prince of the Fire Nation had an outie?), and blew out a cool stream of air over the skin, causing goosebumps.

He leaned down and licked the tip of Zuko's length, sending a ripple through the prince's entire body. Then he stopped.

Zuko glared at him through dilated eyes. "Why the hell did you stop?"

Sokka blew over his member, still looking at his eyes. Zuko flinched, still glaring. Sokka grinned evilly.

"Beg me."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Go on."

Zuko licked his lips. "Please. _Please _suck me, Sokka."

Well. Sokka hadn't counted on him being so blunt about it. He smiled again and his head descended, engulfing his member with his mouth.

Fire erupted from Zuko's fingertips as he gasped and moaned, and he pressed them against the ground to keep from burning anyone. Sokka wrapped his tongue around Zuko's head and used both hands to grind his base. He bobbed his head back and forth, pushing Zuko's cock down further each time. He pulled off Zuko's length and started licking up and down from shaft to base, massaging his balls as he went.

Zuko squirmed and held back moans, only letting out whimpers when they couldn't be contained. Sokka could fell Zuko's breathing somehow getting even faster, and felt more than saw the way he started throwing his head back wildly.

He made a quick choice and stuck his cock as far down as he could and swallowed, using his hand to press on a spot just behind his sac.

Zuko cursed loudly and pulled on Sokka's hair as he came. While he lay there panting, Sokka tried to will himself to swallow it like Zuko, but couldn't make himself do it. He turned and quickly spat it out of the tent.

He sat there and watched Zuko's flushed, blissful face and realized he had passed out. His mouth fell open.

_Am I really that good? Or was he just that tired?_

Watching his face, Sokka realized abruptly that it was dark out. Katara and Toph were most likely back from their shopping, and Aang was definitely back in the cave. They were probably worried sick about him.

He scrambled up and out of the cave to find his clothes and slipped them on after washing off the strange smell of sex that clung to him. He stopped after he got on his boots and stared back at the tent.

_What about Zuko? _Sokka wondered what he should do about the boy he had just pretty much slept with. A firebender. A prince. An enemy. An enemy with a sexy voice and beautiful pale skin –

No. Enemy.

Sokka turned and walked away quickly, breaking into a run when he was out of hearing range. He ran all the way to the cave, where Toph announced he was here before anyone else saw him.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, hugging him and then hitting him on the back of the head. "Ow," Sokka muttered.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, staring at him with relief and annoyance. "We almost came looking for you! I thought you had been caught or beaten up or –"

"Look, I'm fine, okay? None of that stuff happened, alright?" _Though I did get captured, in a way. _"I went for a walk and I got tired so I took a nap, that's all. I just slept and woke up and came running back."

"Okay. Fine," Katara huffed, giving him a small smile. "I made diner, are you hungry? Wait, Sokka, where's your necklace?"

Zuko woke up to feeling cold and lonely, missing the heat of another particular person. He felt around until he realized he was alone and sat up, somehow getting on his pants and scrambling out the tent. He looked around the dark, scanning the moonlit terrain.

"Sokka?" He called, walking back to the waterfall. "Sokka?"

The silver pool was empty. His clothes were gone. Zuko felt dizzy so he sat down on a rock and held his head in his hands. So he was gone? Fine. All he needed was some stress relief. Some action. Not like he liked him or anything. Not like he still saw sapphire eyes when he closed his, or still smelled that wintry scent. He was fine.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and forced his legs to walk back to the tent. On his way something caught his eye; the white tooth necklace he had taken off. Sokka had never retrieved it.

Zuko walked over and felt the hard edges rest against his palm. He brought it to his nose, feeling a thrill as he smelled Sokka on it. This was wrong. He thought this wanting – this desire – would have stopped. But it had only grown worse.

He gripped the necklace and looked up at the moon.

He would see him again, if his life depended on it.

While Aang and Katara were talking about his day at school, Toph sat down next to Sokka. She laid back against the wall coolly.

"So. You fell asleep, huh?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Even without feeling you're lying, I can still hear it."

Sokka gulped. Shit, he had forgotten about that. "Look, don't tell them, please?"

"Why not? You shouldn't be lying."

"Because it's private."

She turned to stare uselessly at him. "Fine." She got up to leave as Sokka blew out a mouthful of air. "But I'm not helping you get your necklace back from Zuko."

His eyes popped. His mouth fell open. "How –"

"Shh," she patted his head. "Just remember that I always know everything. I'll keep your dirty little secret. But you owe me."

**Haha! How did you like? Review! **

***P.S. This is probably my best sex/oral scene. Give some good advice, k?***

****P.P.S. I dislike using the words "cock" and "dick" in a story, but if I write "length" or "member" all the time, it gets repetitive. And whenever someone uses the word "organ" I think of biology class freshman year. If you have any suggestions, lay 'em on me. **

**Okay I'm done. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! It's another chapter in the forbidden Desire between Sokka and Zuko! Thanks to all the helpful comments you guys gave me (special shout out to Southern Façade, Winter Cicada and Kahuna Burger! You guys rock!) And the other shorter, more "moral support" ones, I will indeed continue the story, though I'm not sure exactly how long it will go on. **

**This chapter takes place during a small part of The Headband. Please don't chew me up too bad if I screw up on any one part or line in the future, the chronology of the episodes is a bit confusing. And this time I'm going to quadruple-check my spelling, so no worries.**

**Enough stalling. On with the show!**

_Zuko_

Zuko walked through the royal garden, unsure of what to do. Azula had her fun and games being a princess; hair-combings, manicures, Ty Lee and Mai traipsing after her everywhere she went. But Zuko felt restless. He snuck out to see his uncle, who wouldn't talk to him anyway, no matter how much Zuko asked.

He leaned against the railing leading to the palace, his hands in his sleeves playing with one object; a white tooth collar smelling like frost. He was frustrated with these unfamiliar emotions rising inside him; one moment he's placid and calm, the next raging and exploding inside.

He wanted to hold his body, wanted to feel his skin against Sokka's one more time. Two more times. Three. As many times as it took for Zuko to get enough and become sane again. He shivered when he thought of those lips . . .

Obviously he hadn't told Mai. How would you walk up to your girlfriend and casually tell her that while you were away you had sex with an enemy? And a male enemy at that? Did he and Sokka even have _real_ sex? There wasn't any penetrating or –

His thoughts stopped short when an image of him penetrating Sokka made his muscles spasm.

"Damn it!" He muttered, trying to hide the apparent tent in his pants by rearranging his kimono*. _I'm acting like a thirteen-year-old hitting puberty again, _he thought bitterly. _Control yourself. _

At that moment Mai walked through the doors and headed straight for him. _Fantastic. Great timing as usual. _

"Good afternoon, Prince Zuko," she said in that monotone voice. How different it was from Sokka's expressive babbling.

"Hi, Mai."

She stood beside him and leaned up against his shoulder, the way they used to. She felt bony and too thin, like a stick. She smelled like she had taken a bath in choking perfume that morning. Her hair was its usual acrylic black up in two buns. They didn't look as soft as Sokka's brown locks. _Stop it, _he growled at his conscience.

"Did you want to come over to my place?" She offered, looking at him with honey eyes. They weren't as bright as the blue iris on S—

_I swear to the gods I will kill you. _He didn't know who he was talking to, but he had to get his mind away from _him _somehow.

"Actually, I'm kind of busy. Sorry."

An interested person would have asked what he was doing, or who he was seeing, but Mai simply sighed (shocker) and crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess that can't really be helped. I'll see you later." She leaned up to kiss him and their lips connected briefly. Mai walked away with a satisfied smirk while Zuko tried to feel anything. Negative. Her lips were thin, Sokka's were lush. If you could describe lips as feeling lush.

Zuko stormed up to his bedchamber and slammed the door in a servant's face. He was in no mood for anything they had to offer. He paced in front of the one window he had and sat down wearily at his desk. If only he could at least _talk _to Sokka. Or see him, even for a fleeting second.

He rested his chin on his desk and fiddled with the necklace. Zuko went over that night again; Sokka panting his name, kissing him, rubbing his . . . neck. Zuko moaned in agony into his arm. He never really got to do everything his instincts wanted him to carry out; Sokka's little surprise attack had ensured that. Zuko still couldn't believe he had actually passed out. What a wimp.

He let his mind wander from Sokka for a moment. He had everything he set out to have three years ago, when he was banished. His honor. His father. His country. Yet the question remained: Why didn't he feel happy? More importantly, why did he feel like a failure? This was nothing like he had thought it would be.

He felt so lost without his uncle there to guide him. Was it a mistake to come back to the Fire Nation without his uncle by his side? Uncle Iroh had always been there for him since his banishment, and Zuko had stabbed him in the back. Was it the wrong thing to do?

No. He was a fool for not joining him in the fight against the Avatar.

The Avatar. That was the problem. The Avatar wasn't dead. That was why he felt so incomplete. Once he was gone, he would feel at home in the palace again. But how could he be killed? Zuko couldn't sneak away again, and even then he had learned the hard way that the Avatar's juvenile gang couldn't be taken down so easily. That waterbender, Katara, had a temper. The little blind girl scared him even more. The Avatar was, well, all-powerful; even Azula wasn't able to finish him, though she came close. And Sokka was no pushover, especially with that boomerang. It had left a rather large bump on his head after the day he attacked the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko felt a smile play on his features as he remembered Sokka preparing to charge at him, dressed in his poor armor and face paint. He stood alone, blue eyes standing out from white snow –

No. No time to think about him now. He needed the Avatar gone. And he knew just the guy to do the job. On his travels, being forced to wander on the more shady side of town, he heard rumors about one assassin that had never failed. Zuko knew where to send the letter.

Quickly he got out his brush and inks, and unrolled a blank scroll. He wrote out his mission for the assassin quickly, and put down where to meet him later that night. Zuko tied it close and prepared to leave when a thought struck him: Why didn't he write to Sokka? He had another sheet, and he was dying to talk to him. Why not?

_Because if his scary bitch of a sister sees it, she'll personally cut your arms off with ice, _his conscience chimed. _Because he probably won't read it anyway. Why take the risk of someone finding your romantic letter to a Water Tribe enemy?_

Because Sokka was worth it.

Zuko didn't know what to write, so he simply scribbled down some crap about his necklace and hoped it would suffice. He rolled it up, blushing, and tied it.

As he made his way to the messenger hawks' keep, he realized too late that he had no idea where Sokka was at the moment. He could be anywhere in the Fire Nation, but Zuko had a gut feeling he'd stay close to the palace for the invasion. He stopped and wondered if the Avatar's friends knew the Fire Nation was preparing for the eclipse; he shook the thought from his head and continued. Guess he'd find out.

He climbed up the tower's spiraling stairs to the top, where dozens of fire-red hawks rested, eating seed and sleeping. Zuko looked around until an old, aging man with wrinkled skin and dirty clothes came out.

"Wha' do ya need, son?"

Zuko hid his face, pleased that the red robe kept his identity obscure. "I need this message delivered," he replied in the most natural voice he could manage. He told the bird keeper where the letter was to be sent, (the old man raised an eyebrow at the shady town's location but said nothing), and paid the small fee needed, even though he could easily order it free if he showed his face.

Zuko was about to leave when the man asked, "You got another message? I could mail it fer ya free, if ya want."

Zuko bit his lip. "I don't know where the recipient is exactly. Just that they're near the palace city."

The old man scratched his ratty beard as a hawk perched on his shoulder, cleaning its feathers. Then he snapped his gnarled fingers.

"I know watcha need! C'mon, boy."

Zuko bristled at the word "boy" but stopped when he saw the ugly creature the old man had on his hand. It was far larger than a hawk, though it shared the same wing shape and feathers. It had small but wide ears atop its head, and its beak sported two large nasal cavities. It looked at Zuko with oddly feline eyes, and he saw a slim tail twitching behind it.

"What _is _that?"

"This is what we call a saberhawk. The military bred 'em, see, to track down any enemy or ally within a five-hundred mile radius. The only problem is that they only learn one scent to follow their entire lives, which is close to useless fer the military. This here's the last one I got, and I been dyin' to get rid of it."

Zuko studied it closely, gripping his letter. "One scent?"

"Yessir. Well, I guess two scents; the one who sends the message, and the one who receives it. Them birds will stop for nobody else, and they being cats and all, will only deliver it when the target's alone. Cats are just paranoid lil' buggers, aren't they?"

Zuko felt the hope swelling in his chest. "You're sure? Just that one scent? And no one else will know?"

"Yessir."

Zuko brought out the necklace and held it out. "Will it track the scent off this necklace?"

He brought the saberhawk closer and took the necklace (much to Zuko's annoyance) from Zuko's hand, then cupped his hand with the necklace over the bird's beak. The hawk trembled and shook, then let out a loud sound that might have been a birdy howl. The old keeper tied on the message and the bird flew off through the window, heading southwest.

Zuko watched it go, the necklace placed in his hands. He turned away abruptly and almost ran back to the palace. He yelled all the servants out of his bedchamber and ordered them not to return until morning. He needed to make sure no one saw him sneaking off to meet the assassin. But also, a more pressing matter was at hand.

He took off his layers piece by piece ungracefully, impatiently stripping down to his pants. He fell onto his too-big bed and imagined Sokka here with him, dressed in revealing red robes. He ran his fingers lightly over the damp bulge forming in his underwear and hissed.

He reached underneath his waistband and grabbed his length, biting his tongue and moving up and down with firm movements, squeezing himself. Pressing his thumb against his tip, he imagined Sokka's mouth around him and felt his stomach tighten and his body feeling air-light.

His strokes grew faster and harder until there was no more rhythm to it, Zuko just thrusting his hips passionately and grinding with both his hands until he felt the hot pulses of pleasure ravage his nerves and made him cry out.

Zuko felt his cum spill on his hands as he lay there in the sea of scarlet sheets, lost in dying waves of bliss. As his heart rate returned to normal he sat up and got out of bed, walking rather clumsily to the washroom where a basin of fresh water was found.

He washed his hands and face, combing his hair into shaggy neatness. Pulling on a simple tunic and his hooded cloak, he sighed before creeping into the night.

_Time to meet the assassin._

***I really have no clue what they wear in the show, if it is indeed called a kimono or tunic or whatever. It's based off Chinese culture, so I guess it isn't a kimono so . . . :P**

**The original draft didn't have the masturbation scene in it, but when I got a review from FlameoHotMan, I couldn't let the poor guy (er, girl?) down. So there you go, just for you perverts (jk you know I love you). **

**Review! Tell me what you think would be a good direction to go with this! Or if it sucks, either one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this isn't a real chapter, I just wanted my readers to know that I changed my name to Madame Onyx as a suggestion by one of my friends and I really like it! I also updated my profile, so if you want, check that out. **

**As for Desire I'm currently working on the next chapter, and it will probably be published by Saturday evening. *Warning* There won't be any sex for the next few chapters, so perverts just skip until I let ya know when. There will be some steamy action soon, but mostly the next chapter's just what Sokka and Zuko write to each other and what they think and feel. **

**Wish me luck! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you lose faith in me? Shame, shame. I am back with a whole new chapter for you! A little note: **

**I do not own ATLA.**

**This takes place episodes The Painted Lady and Sokka's Master. **

**There isn't much plot to it except for the letters (between Sokka and Zuko). Steamier action will happen later, promise! XD**

**I want at least 5 more reviews! 10 would be better but, oh well. **

"I got it! How's this? From now on we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the _same time._"

Toph stuck out her tongue with a grimace as Aang actually spat out his stew. Katara just looked at him with exasperated disgust.

"Hey it might be gross but it's efficient," Sokka said as he rolled up his schedule. "Either way we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning."

He turned away and stalked off to his sleeping bag, where he stared at his graph and thought of numerous ways to make up for the time they'd lost. Their little detour into this stupid fishing Fire village had totally screwed up his plan. And Sokka hated it when his plans were screwed.

As everyone else snuggled down in their sleeping bags, Sokka turned to Katara when he heard her sigh. He felt a frown creep to his face when he relived their argument on the town's floating boards. He felt for the people here, he really did; but they had to focus on the bigger picture. If they wasted too much time here helping these people, it could affect their timing with the invasion. If they were really going to help, they'd move on and take down the Fire Lord, than focus on the villages.

"Katara," he said quietly as she slipped in. "I'm sorry that we can't stay longer. We have bigger plans."

She glared at him with hard sapphire eyes. "Yeah, your plans. That's all you care about. It doesn't bother you at all that these people are dying!"

"Yes it does, Katara," Sokka replied, struggling to keep his voice under control. "But we –"

"_Good night, _Sokka," Katara snapped, rolling away from him.

Sokka made a growling noise in the back of his throat from annoyance and randomly struggled up and out of the little bed he'd made in Appa's saddle. He paced out angrily to the cliff facing the town and leaned against one of the boulders, muttering under his breath. All he wanted was to defeat the Fire Lord. Was that so much to ask?

Well, maybe it was, but still. It would be better without so many complications from his sister. With a loud sigh he lay on the ground and stared up at the full moon. He started thinking about Yue and didn't notice the form flying above him in circles until it dived at him and talons grabbed at his hair, up in the Fire Nation style.

"Ow!" He cried out, glaring at the bird. It flew down and landed on the boulder next to him, looking at him with stunning yellow-green eyes. _Are those cat eyes? _Sokka wondered, watching its furry tail waving behind it. In the pale moonlight he saw the case strapped to its back and saw a small Fire Nation insignia on the cap.

"The bird must be lost," he muttered to himself, walking away. It would leave eventually. But he didn't get more than ten feet away when it did a chirp that sounded like a sharp growl. It flew at him, grabbed his hair again, and then returned to its resting spot.

Sokka's eyes were involuntarily watering from this dumb bird's talons yanking his hair so hard. He felt an irritated anger bubble its way up to the surface. He marched over to the bird and started unrolling the letter.

_Fine I guess I'll just take a look at it. It might even be worth something, like army locations or whatever._

Sokka sat down and started reading, his eyes freezing at the first simple word on the page.

_Sokka_

Wait, it was meant for him? Who the hell in the Fire Nation would send him a letter? He didn't know –

His heart stopped and his mouth went dry when the only reasonable answer popped into his mind. Skipping down to the ending, he nearly blacked out when he saw the words, _From Zuko. _Zuko had sent him a letter? What the hell?

He wasted no more time and began reading.

_Sokka,_

_ I don't really know why I'm writing to you. I don't even think you'll get this, so I'm just a bigger idiot than I thought. I have your necklace by the way, but I guess you already knew that. This is really weird and __I want to talk to you really bad _

_ I like your necklace. It smells like you. That was really weird to say too. But it does. I guess I'm feeling awkward since that night. And guilty. I didn't really mean to pounce on you like that, I was honestly just trying to get away from the palace for a little while and you were there and I don't know what happened I was confused and so I guess I just, you know jumped you, and, um, did that to you. _

Sokka smiled as he imagined Zuko writing this, a blush rising to his pale face as he crossed out words and spilled out his thoughts on paper.

_So I guess I'm just trying to say that I have your necklace so don't worry about it. Sorry again. For, you know. _

_ From Zuko_

Sokka found himself grinning like an idiot at the end of the message and wondered how a little letter could make him feel so light and bubbly inside. Then he stopped himself and slapped his forehead.

_O my gods that sounded so gay . . . _

So Zuko had his necklace, like he thought. And it . . . smelled like him. Red stained Sokka's cheeks as he imagined Zuko smelling the necklace and thinking of him. Sokka felt all the memories of their night together and forced them down so he could think straight. Should he write back? He thought it sounded kind of dangerous, trading letters with the enemy, but hey, he had given the enemy head, so what more could jeopardize their mission?

After several minutes of trying to quietly gather ink and a brush, he sat on the ground gaping at the blank expanse. What the hell should he write? He bit his lip and started moving his hand, feeling his face and body warming up as he wrote out his thoughts. The saberhawk pecked at the fallen seeds at a near by juniper tree and flew over when Sokka whistled.

He launched the bird into the sky and watched it fly away, his heart racing like lightning; starling and hot.

Zuko

He was absolutely sure Azula was made of hellfire. How could she have guessed that the Avatar was still alive? Give her two pieces and she'll figure out the whole puzzle. The fact that she was on the other side of the palace did nothing to stop his fears either. Now with his father thinking him as a son, he would be banished again when the attack happened.

He didn't know any stable facts, but he knew the Avatar team well enough that he could presume they had a plan set in motion.

Zuko sat under the tree by the pond where his mother would feed turtleducks with him when he was younger. He watched the water - lit with the sun's warmth and reflecting clouds – moodily and sulked, his face expressionless. What was he going to do? Azula got everything she wanted. If she wanted Zuko gone, it would happen once the Avatar's survival was found out. He felt lost.

As his thoughts swirled into a confusing blend the saberhawk flew out of the clouds' cover and perched on a branch above him, squawking. Zuko's head snapped up and he felt his heart jump as the hawk watched him with discerning eyes. He beckoned it down and took the message hastily, leaving the bird outside.

He stalked through the adorned hallways to the library, where he ordered the keeper out and locked the doors. Taking a seat in a cushiony chair in the corner, he tore it open, almost ripping it, and read hungrily.

_Zuko,_

_ Do you realize that whole line about the necklace smelling like me was so cliché I actually groaned? _

_ But on the serious side, I'm not sure we should be doing this. Any of it. You've chased us down and hunted Aang like he was a trophy. I'm not putting the world in danger by sleeping with the enemy. Or writing to him. _

A blush of embarrassment and somehow shame hit him.

_I don't know what this ugly-ass bird is called, but don't send it to me again. _

_ Sorry. _

Zuko felt his heart drop to his stomach. His skin felt clammy. He leaned his head back, suddenly dizzy. And angry, angry as hell. But not at Sokka for writing what he did; in fact, it was more than Zuko had hoped for. He had half-expected for Sokka not to write back at all. No, he was angry at himself.

Why he was angry at himself, he couldn't explain. He felt like it was wrong that he had hunted the Avatar; but then he told himself it was right. He was Fire Nation, the most powerful country in the world. But was that something to be proud of, really? He had seen how the villages in the Earth Kingdom had been hit, felt the hopelessness of refugees. Two sides of Zuko tore him in half. Who was he? The Fire Lord's son or . . . Zuko?

Feeling overwhelmed, he grabbed a paper and wrote. He was going to mail to Sokka, whether the Water Tribe boy liked it or not.

Sokka

Fantastic. Now an entire Fire Nation town knew that Katara was a waterbender. Just outstanding. Like Sokka wasn't paranoid before. He sat on Appa's saddle, brooding, when he heard a familiar _humph. _

Katara had moved next to him and was watching him with concern. "Sokka," she asked, "are you alright? Look, if you're still upset over me being the Painted Lady and blowing up that factory and everything – "

"I'm not upset, Katara," Sokka lied, putting on his corniest grin. Of course he was upset. He couldn't get Zuko out of his mind. Whether it was remembering the first time he saw Zuko, or the last, he just couldn't. He shrugged off her hand.

"Really. I'm fine. Look, the rice is about to boil over," he pointed out rather hastily, suddenly livid with alarm about his supper. Katara smiled, glad that her brother was behaving like himself again, and went to stir.

Sokka sighed and watched in the sun's dying light as Toph and Aang worked on his earthbending in the rocky countryside. Aang had heard from the town closest to them that a meteor shower was happening that night, so Sokka had to, of course, make even more adjustments to his schedule.

After eating he found a calm, grassy alcove where a low-hanging tree's foliage spread out over two large boulders, making a cozy setting. He was just figuring out what time they should wake up when he heard a mewling-chirping noise and looked up to see the hawk thingy, perched on a branch with feline talons digging in the bark.

It squawked at him once in recognition and ate the berries on the tree as he glared at it. _You've got to be kidding me. _

Zuko had written to him, despite the warrior's objections? What a pompous jackass! Well, Sokka wasn't going to write back. No way. The bird could just stay there and fly back to its master after a while.

He got up and went to join his friends stargazing.

0*0*0

Master Piandao was amazing. Sokka couldn't get that out of his head as he walked back to camp with his new space sword and argued with Katara about Space Earth. The week of training he had received from Piandao was swift but effective, and his mind buzzed with everything he had learned. He no longer felt like the dead weight of the team, just the "plan guy." Now he could fight with them.

Even when it was time for bed he couldn't stop fidgeting. His mind was still alive and restless, so he got up and grabbed his sword, aiming for a little midnight practice. He slashed at the long stalks of grass, stabbed invisible enemies and practiced his stances. He stopped when he heard an aggravated squeak.

_Crap it's the freakin' bird, _Sokka thought as he walked over to the alcove and – of course – there was the hawk, glaring at him. Sokka stared back.

"You're still here?" He asked, going against his instincts and reaching out to pet the hawk with his fingers. It nibbled his fingers in a friendly way and cooed. Or purred. Something like that.

Figuring he might as well read what Zuko wrote, he opened it up, sat down and read by the light of the moon:

_Sokka,_

_ I feel so alone. My uncle won't speak to me, which is understandable. I feel as far away from my father as ever. Writing to you is my only source of freedom. Please. Listen to me. Just hear me out. _

_ I'm confused about what's happening. I feel guilty for hunting the Avatar, even though it's what my country wants me to do. If it's what my country wants, than it's true, right? You said you didn't want to endanger the world, but I don't think writing to me will do that. I'm having doubts and don't know what to do. I won't ask about your plans. I promise that._

_ Everything I write down is true, so keep this in mind. _

_ I miss you, even if you don't feel the same way._

_ Zuko_


	5. Chapter 5

**Was anyone else as freakin' swamped over break like me? Geez. And then my account was being all jacked-up and not letting me upload stories. So there's my excuse. Pretty much all that happens is we get to see their letters to each other. I hope you enjoy.**

**To fully enjoy the Zukka experience, click the review button :3**

Zuko

Why was he dating Mai? Why? At the bonfire, he told her what he thought he should feel. He _should _be in love with her. He _should _be happy he was home. She had kissed him; he kissed back. It was an automatic response. A habit. Her confessing she cared for him didn't help with his confusion. Maybe on some level, he did care for Mai. He tried to focus on her. But when he was in bed, when thoughts raced through his head, all he saw was a pair of sapphire eyes.

He waited. For days he waited. Their little 'vacation' at the beach didn't help—okay, maybe trashing that wannabe's house had relieved some stress—and he was more distraught than ever. He felt an inevitable choice pulling him in. Who would he rather be with? Pale skin, glossy black hair, childhood girl. Mocha skin, blue-eyed, sarcastic, clumsy but somehow refined…boy.

Zuko could not believe he was trying to decide between a high-ranking girl and a rather simplistic Water Tribe _boy. _A month ago he would never consider anyone but Mai. Now he was just trying to figure a way to leave her without daggers in his eyes.

Zuko stifled a familiar sigh and somehow crept silently out of Lo and Li's cramped beach house. Azula, Ty Lee and Mai were fast asleep in their tiny beds. Azula, for all her complaining about its inadequacy, was curled up snugly, light snores erupting from her every now and then. Mai was on a lower bunk, her face just as expressionless in the dream world as it was in real life. Ty Lee had that sweet expression on her face as always, a bit of drool on her lip.

Zuko had never much cared for Ember Island. When he was younger, the only fun part was exploring the hidden caves and clumps of palm trees. Now it gave him bad memories that made his heart hurt and head feel dizzy. The hot anger inside of him was gone, replaced by cold confusion. He wished his uncle would speak to him again. He wished he could feel for Mai the way he had once. He wished this gut-clamping feeling of disappointment would go away.

Out of habit, Zuko inclined his head to peer at the sky, searching for a flying feline shape in the dark canvas. As he expected, it was empty. Zuko sat on an old log, gnarled and wide, and rubbed his face, fighting back tears. A screeching sound snapped him out of his daze, and his eyes scanned the sky. Nothing. His shoulders sagged and he got up to walk away, only to be scared to death by the saberhawk perched imperiously on a short palm tree.

His heart jumped and he practically skipped over to the bird, before reminding himself that men did not _skip. _But sometimes they walked quickly with a little bounce in their step.

He snatched the scroll, avoiding the bird's nipping beak, and found a secluded spot to read. It was a decent sized letter, and he made himself comfortable before settling in.

_Zuko,_

_ I think you've been knocked out by Aang too many times. There's no way a Fire Nation prince and a Water Tribe…_peasant_ could care for each other._ _Do you realize that your people destroy innocent lives? Tearing down towns and homes without another thought? Why should I believe you are any better than that? Katara told me about when you two were trapped in the Crystal Catacombs. You either betrayed her, or are just a really good actor. _

Zuko felt a stab of regret.

_ As for your lonely feelings, what do you want me to do? Tell you everyone loves you? I am sorry about your uncle though. He seemed like a nice guy. Katara told me how he held off the Dai Lee and Azula. I have to say, your sister creeps me out. _

Zuko smiled bitterly.

_ Anyway, back to the point. You said that writing to you wouldn't endanger the world. How does this bird find me? We move all over the place. If you think you can track us like this, I'll just kill the thing. _

Zuko looked at the bird cleaning its feathers. He had a hard time believing Sokka would snap its neck.

_Convince me you won't hunt Aang, and I'll talk. _

_ Sokka_

Sokka

Did he care that Toph was now 'The Runaway'? Not really. He felt slightly guilty about keeping the secret from Katara, but Toph could take care of herself, and they did need the money. Sokka stayed up late every night sketching his armor for Appa.

He felt better after his talk with Toph about his mother and Katara. It made him realize how much he really did care for his sister and Toph and Aang. It also made him more confused about this whole Zuko situation.

Sokka couldn't deny he was attracted to Zuko. He blushed every time he thought about him, actually. But there was a side of Sokka that didn't trust Zuko; the logical side. Reasons why he shouldn't be with Zuko: 1) He was the Fire Lord's son. 2) He had tried numerous times to capture Aang, and hurt them in the process. 3) Firebender. Need he say more?

But then Sokka would remember that night together. It wasn't the sex that he really remembered – well, a large part of it was – but it was how _gentle _Zuko had been. His eyes had been soft. How he had actually _asked _Sokka if he wanted to do it. And then, when it was Sokka on top and Zuko no the bottom – he had been so grateful. And a little pleading.

Even now Sokka felt himself get hard and licked his lips, trying to remember that subtle smell on his flawless skin. Except the scar, anyway. He felt his member twitch as he envisioned golden eyes.

"Hey, Sokka." Sokka snapped out of it as Aang sat next to him. Sokka tried to rearrange his pants in the most natural way possible. _Note to self; there is no natural way of hiding a tent. _

"What's up Aang?" He cheesed, pretending to work with the armor he was shaping. "I saw this really cool bird over in those trees," Aang pointed, his love for animals coming through. Sokka thought he meant Hawky, until Aang said, "It kinda looks like a cat! It even had the tail!"

"Really?" Sokka stood up suddenly, dropping the steel armor onto his foot. "Ow, dammit! Aang, where was it?"

Aang looked at him with those wide grey eyes. "Sokka, why are you getting so excited?"

_Oh shit. _"Um, because, because…Hawky hates other birds!" He decided. "So I was gonna go make sure it didn't, erm, bother us, right?" He laughed nervously. _Actually not the worst lie I've told…but it's not that good either. _

Aang pointed a thick clump of trees near the waterfall. "It was in a big lichi tree! I'll go with you!"

"No, that's okay," Sokka said quickly. "I…I need you to stay here and watch Hawky. He and Momo don't get along so great either. I'll be right back," he smiled with a corny grin and hurried away while at the same time trying to act like he wasn't about to jump up and down and skip over to the cat-hawk.

Sokka entered underneath the canopy and looked around. "Here, um, kitty kitty kitty. Here…kitty hawky kitty." He almost slapped himself.

With a mew it flew out of a lichi tree and landed on his head, pulling his hair before settling on a log and staring at him. Eyes watering, Sokka said, "You just love pulling on my hair, don't you?"

The saberhawk cocked its head to the side and purred.

**Not the best ending, but I wanted to get this chapter out A.S.A.P. I would love to hear some future plot ideas from you guys! Peace out! **


End file.
